Brand new start
by SilverInu93
Summary: Kagome laid there motionless, only listening to the voices that seemed to be calling her name. Who they where she could not remember, but the pain in her heart made it seem like she should have known something, remembered something. Yet there was nothing to remember, only blank slats in her mind. (full summery inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

Kagome laid there motionless, only listening to the voices that seemed to be calling her name. Who they where she could not remember, but the pain in her heart made it seem like she should have known something, remembered something. Yet there was nothing to remember, only blank slats in her mind. Their voices faded away as laughter filled her ears, unknowingly causing her body to recoil in fear? Disgust? She struggled to move. She wanted, no needed, to move - to get away from whoever or whatever was making that revolting sound. Yet, her body wouldn't allow it. For the more she struggled to move the more she felt restricted, and the more she kept thinking she was seeing these piercing Blue eyes of a demon.

* * *

 **Lover:** now that its winter break I have more time to work on my stories and I have my wonderful beta to help me out *hugs Jemmy happily while handing her a cupcake * I have missed writing my ideas.

 **Jemmy:** *Has somehow been found by Lover* ….Food…. *Munches away while shoving Lover off, and rewraps herself in the blankets*

 **Lover:** just so glad thing are slowly getting back to normal

 **Sesshomaru:** Hn

 **Jemmy:** *Staring at Sesshomaru*

 **Lover: *** looks at them with suspension *

 **Jemmy:** *Still munching away on the muffin, while cuddling an Eyeless Jack Stuffy*

* * *

Kagome hadn't seen that black tentacle come flying out from underneath the rubble as she stood near the cliff, and even if she had seen it there would have been nothing she could have done to prevent the unavoidable outcome. Yet, it did explain the painful sensation of burning flesh on her side that she felt as she fell.

Her screams fell on deaf ears as she plummeted. Anyone watching the fight would have felt instant pity for Kagome, for the fall she was taking would surely kill her. Yet for some odd reason no one seemed to see the ragging river far below her.

Not even Kagome herself saw it coming, until the moment it happened.

* * *

 **Later on that day**

* * *

Kagome could feel the gentle pressure of a cool wet rag against her burning skin. The sudden sensation caused her brown eyes to open.

"Easy child, ye need to rest for ye to heal." Demoness said in a warm but rough sounding voice as she pulled a thick warm blanket over the human girl. In attemts to keep the girl warm.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The foreign sound of her own voice shocked Kagome. She had never heard it so weak and scratchy before.

"Shhhh, rest and we will speak when ye have recovered ye strength." The elder demoness spoke as she helping the girl drink a specially prepared healing tea.

"Mika-sama why did you help this worthless human, she will do nothing but betray us to better her kind in the end."

"Himiko-chan ye should know better than that, ye cannot make it as a healer if ye just turn them away because of what they are; it goes against the code of a healer."

"For all you know Mika-sama she is doing this for the money, she cares not for our way of life, she is a miko."

"That is where ye are wrong Himiko-chan smell closely, most of the scent had been washed away but it's there for I can smell it."

"I dough I will find… why does she have the smell of a kit on her? She is pure yet has the smell of a young kit on her?"

"My guess is she was raising a kit"

"I highly dough that Mika-sama she is a miko, and miko's do not care if they are demons; young or old they kill them or sell the children for some sort."

"Ye need to stop that doubting because I believe that this miko is far more different from ye first believe, ye will see what will happen when the time comes child."

All fell quiet as the healer continued her work, knowing the young woman would need all the help she could get. As for the demoness leaning against the opposite wall she continued to glare down at the sleeping human, secretly hoping she would die in her sleep even after hearing the humans restless groans.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

* * *

"Child do ye not remember where ye came from?"

"No Mika-sama, I only vaguely remember waking up on the river bank and coming face to face with some unknown man. His hair seemed to be glowing under the moon light, and his eyes I've never seen such a shade of blue. But, then suddenly he was gone, like he vanished. I'm sorry, that's all I can remember before everything went black."

"If this is true child then ye must have seen our Lord Kuromaru, but that in its self is a very rare sight. He has not been seen patrolling his land in almost two hundred fifty years so something must have brought him out."

"If I may be so bold to ask could you train me so that I can repay you for your kindness?"

"Ye will have it hard but it will take time to study."

"Then I will do my best Mika-sama."

Mika smiled warmly at Kagome, yet in the corners of her silver eye, Kagome saw worry. Unknowingly to Mika her smile fell slightly, leaving her to gaze into Kagome's eyes as she lost herself to her thoughts.

Mika couldn't comprehend why her Lord had suddenly shown himself after the last two hundred and fifty years of solitude. No one had seen the Lord since his rampage, since two of his three pups disappeared. It did cross her mind that Kagome could be one of her Lords missing pups, but the way the girl smelled made her dough her self. Even if Kagome wasn't one of her Lords missing pups she was going to keep an eye on her.

…

Days passed, and Kagome took Mika by surprise by how fast she learned from the scrolls. Mika looked at the stacks on either side of Kagome, the untouched, yet to be read from, and the semi messy pile, already tampered with.

"Child have ye read all these scrolls?"

"Yes, Mika-sama I have for the most part. It hasn't been easy, for I don't know what some of it says… its like some parts of the scrolls are in a foreign language."

"Child ye are read another language yet ye no not what it is?"

"I have no clue what it is, but I can understand most of it, there are some parts that I cannot figure they seemed to be smudged or faded out from time."

"Well most of those scrolls are probably four thousand years old they have been handed down for generations from healer to apprentice. I would not be surprised if most of that ye reading is in the old Inu tongue, not many can read it."

"I have learned a lot from all these scrolls it will not be long before I'm finished with them Mika-same. I hope soon I can start working on my powers so I do not harm this village that I have come to love dearly."

"Kagome, child ye need not be too pushy when it comes to the power ye hold, ye first must learn about the power within you before ye can manifest it."

"I understand this Mika-sama I just want to catch up to Himiko-chan, I know she does not like me because of who I am but I bare no ill will toward her."

"Yes, I know this young one but it is not the healer way to refuse a patient because of what gender or species ye are, that is what make ye different. Kagome, ye are more likely to complete the training faster than her because ye have no bias toward demon or humans."

Kagome nodded as she gathered her thought before looking at Mika again. "I have no memory of my past other than what my name is, and I do not understand a lot of thing that has happened. I cannot complain about my situation for it could have been a lot worse than it is."

"Who knows child who know, it also might be fates way of giving ye a new start."

Kagome smiled as she once again turned to the scroll that laid in her hands. She continued reading as the sounds of herbs being mixed filled the back ground.

* * *

 **Six month later**

* * *

Kagome's training had gone extremely well. It came to no surprise to Mika how quickly Kagome became a healer for both the humans and demons. What did surprise her was how quickly Kagome became skilled in archery, it seemed the young women may have had lessons in the field before her memory loss. Then, there was her swords play where Kagome struggled at the beginning. She was no high-class fighter, but could certainly hold her own in a fight if the time came.

As for Kagome she felt proud of herself for managing to master her limitless power, and using it to help the demon village that had not ridiculed her or refused her treatments just because she was human, and of that a miko.

"Good morning Mika-sama is there anything I can help you with or should I go to my sword playing practice?"

"Oh, Kagome there has not been many coming in ill or sick so ye can go to you're training sessions for it will not be long before ye are ready to leave this village and try your claws else were or ye take a mate." As much as Kagome wished to hide the cherry red blush that decorated her cheeks Mika didn't miss it.

"If I take a mate it will be under demon law, no if ands or but about it. I will not be given away as a trophy for some horrible lord of either _species_." Kagome stated blandly, yet her blush did nothing but betray her. True, the idea of finding someone special was heart throbbing but the idea of being handed over to someone who would only mistreat her made Kagome feel green to the stomach.

"Go have fun child, and be careful for they might be bringing in some mounts to try to tame."

With a swift smile and a quick nod of her head Kagome fled from the room, and towards the training grounds for her daily sparing.

The smile vanished as Kagome slowed down, stopping at the sound of shouting and metal clashing. Within seconds she hid her sent and aura, as she neared closer to Taka sensei's smith shop. The shiny metal of two newly made kodachi's caught her blue eyes briefly as she moved through the hut. Her attention was fully trained on whoever was making such a ruckus with Taka.

Before long the archway that separated the smith's hut and the training field was before her, only wood separated her from finding out who this wavy haired, red eyed, male was. The man who dared to hold her sensei high up in the air by only his throat.

"…Oh I heard from a little bird that there was a human wretch here. I want to know where she is. For you see she has something that belong to me."

"There is no human in this village vial hanyo. There was a human woman that showed up at the river but she was dead and by now some minor demon has fed on her flesh and bones."

Kagome watched the hanyo carefully, her nails unknowingly digging into the fine wood. She hoped to gain the upper hand soon so she could force this hanyo to release her sensei. If it wasn't for that vital first lesson Taka had taught her about the importance of being patient and studying the opponent she would have missed this intruders weak points.

"Oh really…" The hanyo never finished what he was about to say as an kodachi cut through the intruders arm and another kodachi slashed away at his vulnerable side.

He cried out in pain form the unsuspected attack, his attention dropping from the smith to the female who know stood before him. The familiarity he felt when he saw the wench was startling, even more her unearthly blue eyes.

Kagome gave off a perfect impression of an Inu growling as she glared down at him.

"Leave here hanyo you are not welcome." In response to the smiths harsh words he laughed before glaring harshly at Taka.

"What makes you think you can defeat me? I'm the great and powerful Naruku and you're soon to be lord."

"You a lord? Someone like you has no clam on the throne, especially someone as mindless as a beast that feeds the dead or weak. Do you really think anyone will listen to someone like that?" Kagome mocked as she prepared for another attack, but before she could act Naruku retreated into his barrier and flew off towards the east.

"Taka-sensei is it wrong of me to say that the hanyo ran away with his tail between his legs?"

"No, it's not Kagome. But, now that you are here I could use your help with the mounts that will be coming in soon. I want you to choose one but before that I want to point out something that hanyo noticed and seemed a bit distracted by."

"What would that be sensei?"

"When you first came to me for training a few months ago your eyes had been brown but now they are a breath taking blue, and you have the two faint stripes on your cheeks are slowly getting darker. And, there is also the small fact that you no longer smell of death. Do you know why?"

"I'm sorry sensei, but I do not know what the changes are for or why they are happening. Only time will tell, but for now let us focus on teaching me swordsmanship."

* * *

 **Inuyasha's pack six months after Kagome vanished**

* * *

"Inuyasha, we all need to take a break. We have been pushing ourselves to the limit and if Naruku showed up now we will all be as good as dead. And, without Kagome its next to impossible to find shards." The demon slayer said, her eyes never leaving the package of dried deer meat.

Inuyasha, stayed quite but his eyes stayed trained on the demon slayer and monk. "Quit being weak, we are going to go collect Kikyo and then head north where talk of that bastard Naruku has come up." Despite his attempts to hide the anger that was eating at him like a disease over the missing miko Inuyasha did his best to stay collected. He had to keep their journey going, even if Kagome was missing.

* * *

 **Lover:** I will be putting up a pole for the mounts one will be a horse, hawk or phoenix, tiger verson of Kirara, dragon or a wolf but please vote or message me whichever is easer ^_^

 **Jemmy:** Put my vote in or wolf think that is sorta like Kirara.

 **Lover:** I love driving my readers up the wall with wonder and reading what they leave behind because it's the best motivation I can get,

 **Sesshomaru:** they better not be running in to me I kill that hanyo before he gets to Lor…. * covers his mouth*

 **Lover: *whines*** Jemmy help me he's trying to give out spoilers with out permission

 **Jemmy: *Stares at you two*** Don't come beggin' to me for help, I have my own demons to handle…. come to think of it I haven't seem them around recently… ***wonders off, mumbling to self about a mountain, graves, and something about a boat***

 **Lover/ Sesshomaru: * watches her walk away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover:** Most of my readers do not know is that I am still recovering from the aftermath of the 2015 flood in October and I will be taking two semesters off from college. I thank all those who have love my story's but be patient I will try to update all my stories soon. My Inspirations is back and in full force.

 **Jemmy:** *Can't speak, lost her voice due to prom and after prom and being sick*

 **Lover: *** excited about inspiration suddenly came back like a lost puppy *****

 **Kagome:** *cocks head to the side and looks over at Sesshomaru in wonder*

 **Sesshomaru:** Do not give me that look woman

 **Kagome:** *Mind suddenly turns to the deepest darkest gutter and she begins to drool*

 **Lover:** Jemmy what just happened. *Looks a Kagome only to find her drooling* No, Kagome don't go down that way you might never come back.

 **Jemmy:** *Thumbs up in support to Kagome*

 **Lover:** "well if you can beat them join them"

 **Jemmy:** *Thumbs still up in support… what Sesshomaru is hot*

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The sounds of horse hooves and swords filled the training arena, student and master clashed as they rode on their steeds.

"Kagome before we get to choose your demon mount you will need to learn to fight on a horse, so you are able to handle your demon mount, but you also need to learn how to hunt on your own in case you decide to travel on your own one day."

"Sensei, it seems to have slipped your mind that we are currently training with horses. I also already know I need to learn to hunt on my own, that's what I've been doing now that I'm training with Mika, oba-chan. And, also I have no interest in leaving this wonderful village of Fujisaki any time soon."

"Oh how naive and short sighted you are my dear apprentice, there is much more to the world than just living in one village. For all you know you might find a mate outside the village and want to move to a new place to raise your young." Kagome swung her sword in a downward slicing motion, knowing well enough that her sensei could dodge and/or block her attack with ease. As she predicted he blocked her attack and pushed her back a little bit, or more likely almost right out of the saddle.

"You know what Taka sounded like Mika oba-san **,** aside that for now I want to become as skilled as my sensei. So for the time being I'm not interested in courting, even though I'm of mating age."

Taka made for a false upward slack but quickly turned it into an upward ark, and as swift as usual he flipped the blade over so the blunt side impacted with Kagome's shoulder. Despite the searing pain, and most likely bruised shoulder, she continued to fight back.

"Kagome, you might not be ready to start courting but that will not stop the male bachelors from trying to win you favor."

"You now want to know something sensei? You are failing to distract me from this training session."

"I can clearly see that child, which means you're about ready to gain your own mount when they arrive. But that's only the beginning, you must gain their trust before training them to become your trustworthy fighting partner whether it be in the sky, sea, ground or wherever the battle might be."

The clunking of metal on metal became a rather strange rhythm as the two stopped chatting and concentrated on the mock battle. Suddenly, Kagome pulled the reins back making her horse rear up and thrashing its hooves at her sensei. Causing him to slide too far to the left of his saddle where he eventually fell and landed with a heavy _thud_.

Kagome grinned from her mounts back at what she had accomplished, but still not fully satisfied she turned her horse away and created a safe distance between her and her sensei.

Taka looked up only to see his student half an arena away. To be honest he had no idea what she was up to. At first glance he thought she was about to dismount but that sudden thought vanished when the horse whined and the ground shook as its raced towards him. In the split of a moment Taka dove for safety, narrowly missing the dull blade that swiped down at him.

The shear image of Kagome's sensei with his face planted in the mud left her in a fit of laughter, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Now, I can say practices has ended." She said as she tried not to laugh when he pulled his face up and glared at her.

"That was underhanded of you to do Kagome."

"I think not, I did not attack you from behind. You yourself assumed I was going to dismount instead of going for a mock kill. Didn't you tell me that its kill or be killed and in a fight you take any opening when it's presented?"

"Great, now she's using my lessons against me. Never thought this day would come, at least not so soon that is." Sarcasm laced each of his words as he stood and wiped the damp mud off himself.

"Well, sensei I need to head off to practice my hunting. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a deer for Mika oba-san to fix tonight. Until then~" Kagome turned on her heels, a small smile on her lips, as she headed to the forest behind the shop.

The young demoness was gone from his sights before he could sputter a word, and with a shake of his head he headed back into his shop.

* * *

… **In the forest…**

* * *

Adequate game was going to be a trick to find, but that small fact didn't seem to destroy Kagome's good mood.

Her feet came to a quiet stop, and her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. She could feel her aura growing and expanding around her, it picked and prodded at all the other auras in the area only stopping to linger on what might make a decent kill. She focused on different areas of the hunting grounds, often returning to the spots where she knew game would be. Then it happened, it was soft at first barely catching her attention. But, then it happened again and this time with a little more energy, just enough to cause her calm mind to send little warnings out.

Curiosity got the better of her as she spread her aura out, in search of who had brushed against her aura. Despite how much concentration she put into finding this new, strangely powerful, aura she only turned up empty handed. It shocked her that this aura could just vanish into thin air, making itself suddenly invisible. But, all thoughts of the mystery beast vanished as her minds eye caught hold of a large cluster of auras near one of the streams nearly three miles out. And, then just like that she dismissed the unusual aura and grinned.

' _Look what I just found.'_

* * *

He wasn't sure who was scanning the forest, but the instant their aura brushed against his he felt them suddenly begin searching for him. He of course gave no more hints where he was hidding. Instead he kept his aura pulled in and kept an eye on the aura, and no surprise came when they kept on searching before retreating and moving on.

Takeo waited a bit before searching the area with his own aura to find exactly what he was looking for. And, then with ease he headed off to the river, where the game currently was residing.

* * *

It was not long before the two reached the area that the herd resided in, the hunters each sat on one side of the herd, watching and waiting.

Kagome stood on one of the tree branches to get a better view of the herd, and to size them up against each other. She knew that the healthier the animal the more meat it had on its bones, but today that was not what she was looking for. Instead she kept her eyes peeled for the lead buck.

Takeo on the other hand had found a nice place in the bushes to squat and watch. He studied the heard, looking for the largest and best built animal that would please his father when he returned home.

Then they both lunged.

The demoness, being the closest to the buck, attacked. Her claws sunk into its throat, causing blood to spray out as its jugular disconnected. And, then with another swift move she killed the large animal. Its body hit the ground with a loud thump, but she didn't let it lay there for long. She had to get it up by its hind legs so the blood would drain out and not stain and ruin the meat.

The demon on the other hand saw the herd begin to scatter in a frenzy panic. Takeo had lost sight of the buck he originally wanted so instead he grabbed onto the antlers of a smaller buck, that was running past him, and twisted its head in an unnatural way, making it snap.

Kagome's eyes settled on something beyond the settling dust, her brain was telling her to get moving and get the animal turned upside down but her curiosity to who else had suddenly lunged out was just to over powering.

"You stole my kill, bitch." Takeo growled angrily

"Excuse me?!" The name calling was completely unnecessary, and it angered Kagome.

"You heard me, you took that buck from me and I want it." He growled out in a threatening tone as he kept his eyes on the demoness before him.

"I stole nothing, I simply killed this buck fair and square. I owe you nothing, and I will not hand over something you simply were not fast enough to get before me." Her icy blue eyes narrowed on the demon, clearly daring him to talk to her like that again.

Takeo was shocked that this bitch before him had the gall to deny him what should be his, did she have a death wish? Did she not know who he was?

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M THE PRINCE OF THIS TERRITORY AND THAT KILL IS MINE!" He roared at her as his own kill lay on the forest floor abandoned.

Despite the anger swelling in her chest her tone stayed level. "I **do** not care if you're a prince or the bastard of this territory but there is one thing for sure **I will not** hand over my kill to you or anyone else now get lost for I do not have time for your foolishness." Kagome's nose twitched as she twisted the deer around and anchored him from a tree so as to drain the blood, the whole time she never once turned her back on the demon.

Takeo was livid never had he been denied anything he wanted, yet here was this bitch who was simply ignoring his every commands. He couldn't believe she wasn't throwing herself at his feet like most females did when he crossed their paths.

Being over whelmed with anger he lunged at her.

Kagome had just tied the knot that held the deer up when he began his assault. Her body moved before her brain could truly register what had happened, and by the time it had she had already began to kick and as it would go he dodged her attack.

It would be a lie if Takeo said he wasn't impressed. Most females got pampered and were so easy to make submit but she was willing to fight, and fight a good fight it would seem. He watched as she moving into a fighting stance and bared her teeth as her nails began to drip with poison. His face scrunched up at the sight of it, he didn't want to actually have a full blown out fight with her he just wanted her to submit to him and have her hand over the kill. Why couldn't she just comply and make things simple?

She lunged at her with good precession, but it was to easy to predict where she was aiming so Takeo twisted his body around hers and in the process grabbed hold of one of her arms and twisted it before slamming her back into a tree.

"Submit and hand over the kill and I will let you live." His lips brushed against her ear as he growled.

Kagome did not reply with words instead she let her intentions come across with the impact of her knee in his family jewels. And, the instant he backed away to cup the injured testicles she darted to the still draining carcass. Her nails cut the rope that held the deer upside down and as it began to fall she sunk her fingers into the deers hide to get a good grip on it as she darted away from the demon, all the while she masked her scent so he could not track her as she made her way back to the village. And, as she ran she tried to ignore the warm liquid that was quickly soaking her back.

Takeo growled under his breath as he watched her vanish into the forest. And, once he could move again he grumpily grabbed his _little_ buck by its antlers and began his adventure back to the castle, his mind the whole time on the bitch that had managed to injure his ego and how he was going to get pay back when he found her. There where no if, ands, or buts, about finding her. He was going to find her and when he did she was going to wish she had never acted like that, she would be licking his boots when he was done with her.

* * *

"I'm back Mika ..." Kagome stopped suddenly seeing Himiko sitting not far from Mika oba-chan.

"Welcome back Himiko-chan, I hope your trip was pleasant." She said only to hear an annoyed huff as she turned her attention back to the elderly demoness.

"Ye have done will on ye hunt, your skills are improving, not as messy as the first kill ye brought here." Mika's words filled Kagome with images of the last few hours, of the bath she had to take in the river because of the deers blood and the second hanging, where she had to become creative because her rope that was left on the deer wasn't long enough to tie again around a strong branch.

"I'm trying my best to improve it's not as easy as Taka-sensei makes it look."

"Child he has been hunting for a few centuries."

"True." Kagome said while she watched the elder demon beginning to skin and then cut into the deer and remove peace's of it and place then into the boiling broth that was still cooking potatoes, carrots, and other garden edibles.

Kagome's mind blocked out the twos conversation as she sat down and began to wonder how she was going to further her training after she finished training with Taka-sensei. She did not know of anyone with a higher fighting skill.

Himiko watched with silent distaste for the miko who was silently debating over what she could only assume was a trivial matter but said nothing when the elderly demoness began to hand out bowls of stew to them. It was not long before the soft sounds of hungry village pups filled the air.

Kagome's eyes traveled to Himiko in confusion, who in return also looked confused as both of their eyes traveled apart and to the elderly demoness.

"Mika oba-chan why is this becoming more and more frequent? This time last year all the families were well fed?"

"I do not know all the details child… I only know that many of the able hunters are having their kills stolen from them and the men are returning beaten."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I know not who would be this cruel."

Kagome look down at the bowl of food that now did not seem as appealing as it once did before looking at Himiko.

"Mika oba-chan I'm going to go see Taka-sensei, excuse me." Kagome announced as she placed her bowl down and headed out of the hut.

Himiko watched as she left the hut before turning her attention to Mika with an inquisitive look.

"Do ye really not know what she has in mind, since she gained the information?"

Himiko sat there for a moment as she pondered on what the miko demoness was doing before it clicked. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You mean she is going to do THAT!"

"Ai child she is." Mika said as the hut fell in to silence and the night began to set in.

* * *

Since the moment Kagome left the hut she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Yet, despite that she continued on her way to the black smiths shop, a worried frown on her face.

Taka was startled when he saw his student suddenly standing before him with a pleading yet hopeful look on her face.

"What bring you hear this night, it must be important if you came here in a rush like you did."

"Sorry, Taka Sensei, I should have knocked but I think it important that you know what I have planned." Kagome stated between took her by the shoulder and led her to a seat where she gladly sat. "So are you going to let me in on what is going through that mind of yours?"

"Ok, so after my hunt I return with my kill. Mika oba-chan had fixed it into as stew, we were about to eat when we noticed more and more pups crying out in hunger. At first Himiko and I thought that their might have been a bad hunt but Mika oba-chan told us that more and more of the hunters were having their kills stolen and they were being beaten…" Trying to speak while still trying to catch ones breath was a bit more difficult than Kagome originally thought.

Taka was shocked to say the least, but it angered him to no end that this was happening. He felt guilty that he couldn't hear the cries of the pups because of his sound proof barrier, but then again it was only there originally so to keep the sounds within the shop within.

Kagome watched his expression change ever so slightly at the information.

"So, what is it that you need."

"I was hoping that you could build a pot large enough to cook for the whole village."

"I can get that done but it will take me a while. The metal I have isn't in large enough piece so I will need to melt it together to make larger and more workable pieces, but other than that this request of yours shouldn't be to difficult to complete."

Kagome gave a nod of gratitude as she once more headed back to her hut, a smile on her face.

* * *

 **With InuYasha's Pack**

* * *

Sango glared at the back of the hanyo's head in annoyance as her hand itched to grab the Hiraikotsu and slam into his oversized head.

"Inuyasha we need to take a break we have been moving nonstop since the sun rose and it is now getting dark, not to mention no one has had a thing to eat since breakfast."

"We are not stopping until we reach the North so stop complaining. Look at Kikyo, she not once has she complained about stopping to eat or sleep."

"Inuyasha your clay bitch does no need food, rest, or anything else that living beings need. She only needs souls to keep that clay body of hers moving and nothing more and you are a hanyo which means you don't need to stop to eat or sleep as frequently like the rest of us." She hissed out only to earn a glare from the clay pot hanging on his back.

"Why are you complaining anyway you're riding on Kirara?!" He growled out.

"Let me remind you that she has been carrying Miroku, Shippo and myself without stopping, for water or to rest, how about you carry three people on your back for a whole day and see how you like it." Sango snarled as she patted her neko friend.

Miroku knew better than to butt into this conversation even to grope the love of his life. Ever since Kagome fell from the cliff edge the tension grew thicker with each passing day but that was before the clay pot was add, now the tension was so thick in the air that his wind tunnel did not even have a chance to get rid of it. With a sigh he looked down at the kit in his lap who had not even uttered a single word, not even to the playful Rin. Who they had ran into not long ago. Even Sesshomaru raised a brow at the kits behavior but spoke nothing of it.

Miroku was brought out of his thought as the neko made a quick descend to the ground.

"Miroku, Shippo _we_ are going to stop here for the night and have a nice filling meal and get a good night sleep. That way if we have to fight we will be able to." Sango announced.

"Who the fuck said you could stop, I said we would stop once we reach the North so get your lazy ass back on that cat so we can get a move on." The inu hanyo snarled out.

Sango ignored the hanyo as she pulled out a cast iron pot and some water from kagome's large yellow bag before she poured it in to the pot.

Turning to the right she place some kenneling on the ground before she added some wood around to so that she could get a fire going.

"Oi, Bitch I'm talking to you, so get your lazy ass up."

"You know what Inuyasha I am sick of your demands ever since Kagome fell almost a year ago. You have been pushing us so hard that if we had to fight we would not even stand a chance let alone get out of it alive. You have been driving us like slaves without food, water, a proper bath, or even proper rest so if you want to keep going you can do it on your own, that also means that you will have to hunt and cook your own food." Sango hissed in pure rage as she turned to look the hanyo in the eyes with a glare that would make even Sesshomaru proud.

"Keh, Kikyo is and will always be better than Kagome. She would have sensed Naruku attack and stopped it from ever happening."

Sango finally snapped, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and turned around allowing into slam in to the side of his head with enough force to slice a tree in half. Everyone watched the hanyo go fly across the clearing.

"You know something you're a no good filthy hanyo I'm glad Kagome is now out of your reach, she gave up everything that included her studying, her family, her life, and her heart. That was not good enough for you. Noooo, you had to string her along make her believe that you loved her only to break her heart over and over again. Hell, Kouga even treated her better than you. So if she did somehow live after that fall I hope she has married or mated so that way you will never be able to hurt her again."

"You really think I would let her just up and go like that, I am her alpha so my word is law that means she can never take a male as hers unless I deem it so. In fact if I had wanted I could have made her my mistress so that way I could have had heirs or some piece of ass I could have when I felt the urge."

"And you say your brother is cold and heartless Inuyasha, but in truth you are. You never wanted to see her happy you just wanted to use her for your own needs especially when your pot couldn't. I will warn you know if she is alive and we find her while she is in the process of courting. You better not even so much as get the idea of trying to stop her from being happy because if you do, so help me god, not even your great father's fang will be able to save your sorry ass when I am done kicking it. To tell the truth she would have been better off giving that sword to Sesshomaru." She spat and went back to the others.

Inuyasha had never seen Sango so livid in his life but said nothing more as he walked over to Kikyo. Inuyasha watched the other from a distance and sighed to himself knowing he would never openly say that he missed Kagome's bubbly personality. Now he wished that things could settle down between his pack member so they could finish finding the jewel shards.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this chapter will be updated when my beta get it back to me

* * *

Two days had passed since the village feeding and it was not getting any better it was almost like someone or something was scaring off all the prey which was very troubling because it left may of breeding and nursing mother with very little to no food to live off of until more could be found.

Kagome sighed as more of the thoughts and worries crossed through her mind until she heard one called her from her daze.

"Yes?"

"Ye need not worry child the animals will return."

"I know but the problem is when we have nursing or first time mothers who need the meat more than anyone else in the village. Without that nourishment there is a huge chance those pups will not survive to see their first century and the one that do will be weak or have poor health."

"Aye, I can understand the worry but Taka wants to see you right now."

"Alright Mika oba-chan it's probably for more mount practice because he said that the merchant would be stopping by here any day now."

"He did not say now ye get child" Mika said as she shooed kagome out the door toward Taka's hut with a knowing smile on her face.

Himiko walked over to her sensei and gave her an odd look of confusion.

"It will not be long now." The old demoness said as she turned to her student.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Himiko asked in confusion.

"Child ye cannot tell from her aura"

"No I can't sensei please impart your words to me so I may know."

"It may be a very long time before we see her again, she is a free spirited person and her destiny is calling her to finish what she has started."

"You mean the fate are calling to her?"

"Aye child, though her memories have not yet returned to her like I had hoped but she now is fully trained to heal and fight alongside though she holds dear to her."

"You mean it was fate that sent her here and was trained by you and Taka"

"Aye, for she has nothing to hold her back to learn all she can to stop the darkness that hangs over these lands will for ever stay is she fails her task in this life."

Realization slimed Himiko in the face she had thought it odd at how quick kagome was able to take on Mika- sensei train as well as Takas but she could not even fathom the massive burden that she was really carried on her shoulders and for once Himiko felt appalled but at the same time humbled.

"I - I never imagined that she carried a burden that massive on her shoulders."

"With time you will be able to see many thing without having to have them pointed out. Now let's get ye back to your training." The old demoness said as she walked back into the hut with apprentice following behind her.

Kagome headed toward her sword smiths work shop to see what it was that he needed from her. Taking a deep breath she continued on until she heard an unknown voice coming from inside. Not wanting to be rude by eavesdropping she flared out her aura to let him know she was there and was waiting. It did not take him long to come out of his work shop to greet her.

"I see you got the message" he said before signaling her to walk on in. "A friend of mine is here that I want you to meet." he said again as he led her to where a long white haired male was sitting with his back toward them.

Kagome noted that his hair had the creases of what once looked like a top knot that was well known in the samurai class. The swords by his side indicate he had excellent swordsmanship, she paused her assessment as she eventually came to see his face which had a single jagged blue stripe on each cheek. And bright amber eyes with flakes of gold that seemed to make them sparkle in the light.

"So kagome what do you think" Taka said with a grin.

"Do you want honesty or a stroked ego?" she replied back as she kept her eyes on the demon before her who seemed to be staring back in to her own deep sapphire eyes as if trying to find what was hidden.

"How about both" he said just to see what would state in that moment as he offered her a seat before handing her a cup of freshly brewed tea before sitting down with his own cup.

She looked over at him with a slight grin that quickly disappeared off her face as she looked both of the male sitting before her.

" well one you're a wonderful teacher and swordsmith as well as a good friend" she pulsed to take a breath as she closed her eyes as she took a sip of tea before she decided to shoot down her sensei's ego with the next few words.

"By visual assessment only your friend here has been well trained for he carries two katanas. His eyes speak of years of seeing war and loose of life as well as intelligence. His body on the other hand is flawless as well as toned in right proportions so he is quick and deadly at the same time. So if I'm correct he has the capability to be an assassin with little to no problem." She said as she opened her eyes to see her sensei's mouth hanging open as hot tea splattered all over his lap while his friend had shock written all over his face .

Neither male could speak at the moment until the white haired make coughed as he regained his composure as he looked her over then back at Taka who gave him a nod.

"Well little one let me introduced myself I'm called Naoko I am a traveling merchant I sell many thing from kimonos to jewelry, hair pins and yes mounts which is why your sensei summoned me here."

"He did mention that a merchant would be coming but I was not expecting you here this early in the morning so let's get down to business by discussing the price as well seeing the state of the mounts… just so you know I will not take kindly to mistreated mounts no matter how wild they are." Kagome stated as before she sipped her tea again but her eyes never left the amber eyed male before her as she looked for any hesitation.

Naoko inwardly flinched not expecting such blunt or mature comment from such a young bitch and by his guess she was maybe one hundred eighty to two hundred years of age which by demons terms she was an adolescent but by human she might be between fifteen to eighteen years old and of marriageable. What caught his attention the most was how fresh her sent seemed to be. He could not detect any male in her sent all he could smell was blooming devils trumpet, and a hint of night jasmine.

"Why has none of the males asked your hand in courtship" he asked before he could stop the question from passing his lips.

Kagome choked on the hot tea before she looked up at the male before her in shock but quickly masked her shock as she took a deep breath to answer the male.

"I have my reasons for not taking a mate at this time. I will not denied the males here are charming and would take good care of me but each one has been lacking something that would catch my inner Inu's attention… she said letting him understand that their conversation was over this subject.

Silence fell over the trio as the each one off the tea and snack before the next conversation started.

"I will have to take my leave my friend I have orders to fill before nightfall so I will leave you to, to talk about the mounts.' He said before dipping his head and headed to his smith shop.

There was silence in the room once more.

"Naoko is not your real name is it" kagome said bluntly as she folded her hands in to her lap before looking at the shock written across his face for the first time since they met.

"You're the first pers….demoness who has guessed that in a long time, how did you figured that out."

"simple your name does not suite your person to well for several reasons, first is your aura screams respect me, second the way you carry yourself and third most demon males do not carry twos words unless they are dual users or a show of wealth and power."

Naoko gave a nod of his head knowing she had hit the nail on the head but now was not the time to give her his real identity, but maybe in time he would tell her…

"Now to the mounts what type of qualities are you looking for in one?" He said changing the subject as he pulled out a hidden peace of parchment to take notes on.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as he changed the subject suddenly but made no attempt to push further for information.

"Hum what do I look for in a mount , well I want one that can aid me in battle in both land and air if possible, it must be loyal, I do not have a species bias and I want it was a friend not a slave or servant."

The last part of her statement was a little surprising but her nodded and wrote ever thing down as his mind began to work on marking off mounts that needed training then the ones that obeyed the powerful then came to the last few that were loyal to though who proved themselves.

"Hum I have two demon horse mounts and a demon white tiger and blue phoenix mount. Don't get me wrong the tiger and phoenix are two different mount but they will not and cannot be separated from another. Whenever we did they both would quit eating or obeying any normal commands."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she spoke. "I would like to see the pair if you do not mind."

… Skipping a bit of time …

Kagome looked over the two mounts before giving her head a nod of approval seeing the two were clean and healthy looking. Kagome walked over and took a few chunks of venison as a sign of peace and good will before turning back to Naoko.

"So how much do I owe you for these two wonderful mounts?"

"Nothing for now, but if I need something the next time we cross paths then we can settle it then for now let them get use to you and get to know you."

"Alright see you then "she said in reply as she watched him head out of the village before she removed the collar and ankle bands from her soon to be new friends so they could move about freely as she looked over the large stone building that was beginning to take form and smiled.

… With InuYasha's pack …

No one really payed attention to the walking dead no how antsy she was getting as they drew closer to the demon village where they had rumored to have been attacked malicious spider hanyo.

Kikyo's cold listless eyes dart around the group trying to figure out if they noticed but was glad especially for the slayer and the monk since they were now tending to a slowly weakling kit.

She looked over at them as they talked sensitively to each other about the declining health of the kit even Inuyasha was trying to figure out what caused the kits lifelessness by aggravating him but only failed. To be honest she cared not if the kit or the slayer and monk died they were not her problem.

"Inuyasha how much longer will it take to get to the village?" the slayer asked as she held the sick kit close to her.

"keh about another two weeks unless we pick up the pace that way we can pick up some much needed supplies and have that damned runt looked at as well as gather some information."

"Inuyasha do you not think it its dangerous to just walk in to the demon village such as this they could attack us."

"I doubt so I have heard that they have a willing alpha female though she is only coming in to that passion right recent and hen from there I have heard only good thing about her."

"And how do you know this monk."

"When we were in the last village a few days ago I over hears some of the women talking about demons trading for meats and other thing but nothing else." The monk said as he tried to ease his hand on to his beloved's rear.

Sango went ridged as he monks hand squeezed and cupped her rear with a happy smile plastered on his face.

"PERVERT!" was heard suddenly before a rebound smack followed suit.

"Damn it Miroku keep that wandering hand to yourself before I make it permanently broken!"

"It is so worth it Sango my love." He said as he held his hand against the glowing read handprint on his face which still held a smile.

"Kirara do you mind if we pick up the pace so we can get to the next village so we all can take a nice rest."

Hopping off her mistress's shoulder she transformed in to her battle form so her mistress and her lover could ride on her back once they were settled she took off.

Inuyasha motioned for Kikyo to climb on to his back before he followed suit toward the demon village….

… To Be Continued…


	4. not a new chapter

I am sorry that I have not been able to post anything for a good long while I have not given up on my stories but a lot has come up. for one I am sick with bronchitis, I am currently running the house for the last 2 1/2 weeks since my mom has been in the hospital for major surgery and where I am at I don't have internet except for on my phone :(. I am doing my best to try to work on my stories every day and will post them when i can.


End file.
